Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a cargo tailgate enclosure for a pickup truck.
Description of the Related Art
Pick-up trucks are extremely popular. One of their primary advantages is the ability to haul loads in the storage bed located behind the cab of the vehicle. Unfortunately, often the storage bed is of an undesirable configuration for the load being transported. In particular, it is not unusual for the load to be larger than the truck bed, so that the tailgate of the truck needs to be lowered to enable the load to be adequately transferred. Unfortunately, this raises the risk that the load will fall out of the back of the truck, or that the load will need to be tied down, taking additional time.
For this reason, various truck tailgate enclosures have been developed. Despite the great success and excellent functionality of previous tailgate enclosures, new areas exist in which to further improve the cargo tailgate enclosure.